My perfect Girl
by teamjacob95
Summary: One-Shot. When Edward first lays eyes on Bella, instantly it's love at first sight but, he's afraid to tell her. Can one night at a Dance change everything?  LEMONS.


**AN: My first One-Shot, I tried and I hope you guys like it. I am not good with Lemons at all so the credit goes to my bestfriend Tamara, shes the Lemon wiz lol. I apologize for any mistakes hope you enjoy :)**

Her eyes, her silky soft hair, those luscious pink lips that I have fantasized about kissing since I can remember. Her beautiful body that I have dreamed of touching, feeling her skin with mine. She's just so perfect.

"Edward" the teacher calls on me interrupting my thoughts. "Yes Sir?" I answer giving him a glare. "Maybe you can come back to earth with everyone else" he shouts out. I just nod not really in the mood for fighting with him. I feel eyes staring at me; I look to see beautiful brown orbs looking towards me. Those gorgeous eyes that I adore, it was hers. She catches me looking back at her and she gives me a heartwarming smile. I smile back and turn back to Molina's stupid lecture. I couldn't help but look back at her one more time and see her concentrating on her notes. I can't help but appraise her once again. Her name is Isabella Swan "Bella" for short; she came to this school two months ago and stole my heart. She has these amazing brown eyes that you can just get lost in them, a simple and natural face, her hair is silky and looks like I can just take a nap on it. She's exquisite, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, mesmerizing, perfect, and god she's everything. It all started two weeks after she came to this school. She came from phoenix originally to this ratty old town of Forks. I've never had a real conversation with her but, we have acknowledged each other I guess, if that's what you call a simple hello once in a while. My eyes found hers the first day I saw her in the hallways I was with my best friend Jasper when she walked by me and I instantly smelled strawberries. I took one look at her and was immediately taken back by her beauty. I wasn't the only one though soon jerks wanted a piece of her. She wasn't like the rest of these sluts in school.

She was different she hasn't even dated anybody since she got here. Her immediate best friend is Alice Brandon she's a great girl and my best friends girlfriend am actually grateful she's friend with Alice than anybody of these other fakes. She brought Bella over that first day and introduced her to us. My other best friend Emmett met her and he already sees her like a little sister. I'm pretty sure she also sees him like a big brother. Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, who doesn't let just anyone in, even accepted her. She and Alice instantly became Bella's best friends. You can pretty much say she became part of our group and was happily welcomed.

When class ended I went up to Bella

"Hey would you mind if I walk with you to lunch" I told her smiling.

She smiled back and my heart melted then she said that of course I can. When we got to lunch everyone looked at us which made Bella kind of uncomfortable. We ignored the stares and walked to where our friends were already sitting down at our table.

"Bella, Edward what's up" called Jasper giving me a sly wink. Bella just waved and I gave him a glare, he was pretty much the only one I told about my

Infatuation with Bella but thanks to his stupid boyfriend code and shit he told Alice who promised to keep quiet. I decided to try to make conversation with Bella since everyone else was busy either sucking face or making eyes at each other. Right when the words were about to come out of my mouth The unthinkable happens there coming towards our table was none other than Mike fucking Newton. Then the asshole sits on the left side of Bella and to make things worse he puts his sticky arm around her. I had the urge to punch him, grab Bella and run.

"So beautiful, the dance is on Friday what do you think you and me?" he says

Smirking. Fucking cocksucker.

I forgot all about the stupid winter dance on Friday and I was actually thinking of growing a pair and asking her. Bella looked extremely uncomfortable so i decided to step in.

"Actually Newton, Bella is going with me so you can go ask someone else" I

Grinned at him. He huffed and walked away, I internally happy danced. I looked over at Bella to see her sigh in relief.

"Thanks for saving me there" she said giving me this goofy smile. I was

Momentarily dumbfounded and felt like being bold.

"So what time do I pick you up?" I said slightly nervous. She looked confused

"Are you really asking me to go to the dance?" she said cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah if you want I guess" she surprised me with her next words and actions.

"I'd love to go Edward" she smiled and kissed me on the cheek as the bell rang then she got up and left me there. I couldn't help the cheesy grin on my face that lasted throughout the rest of school.

The days went by really quick and it's like since the day I asked her to the

Dance we've somehow have gotten closer. At lunch we would talk about anything And everything. I would always make her laugh and admire the sound of it. I was just happy that it was me putting that smile on her face.

When Friday came along I drove her home from school and told her I couldn't wait for tonight she smiled and told me she can't wait either and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

So now here I am trying to tie on my tie the right way but failing miserably. I decided to just wear my black converse since those dress shoes were just too uncomfortable and plus it's just a school dance. My mom came In to the room and laughed when she saw the mess I was in, she helped me fix my tie and kissed me on the cheek telling me to have a good time. I told her the same since she was going with my dad to some dinner he had in Seattle which was a couple miles from here and they'll be home tomorrow. I walked to my car and started towards Bella's house. Once i got to her porch I knocked on her door and none other than her dad opened it. To say i was nervous was an understatement. See her dads the Chief of Police and has a license to a shotgun which I did not want to be pointed with.

"Hello...uh Edmund right?" he said giving me a look. "I-its Edward sir, and it's a pleasure to meet you Chief Swan" i stuttered. "Yeah, nice to meet you to son" we exchanged handshakes and then it was pretty much awkward silence from there.

Soon it was broken when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I swallowed thickly when I saw the beauty before my eyes. Bella came down wearing a white dress that was just above knee with a lime green belt looking thing around the middle it was strapless showing just enough cleavage to make me faint. She had her hair in pretty curls around her face and hanging down her back. "Perfect" I whispered lowly to myself. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on that soft cheek of hers. Soon after, her dad told us to have fun. In a couple of minutes I had her in my car and on our way to school.

Once we got to the school gym we found our friends sitting at a table I looked at our surroundings and saw all the fancy decorations and stuff, it didn't look that bad. As the night grew we were having lots of fun and I even danced a couple songs with Bella. We were dancing to some slow song, our eyes staring deep into each other.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked "Yes thank you for a wonderful night

Edward it's amazing" she told me. I wanted to tell her right there that no, She was amazing and just pour my heart out to her but, I was to chicken-shit to say anything. Instead we kept on dancing. When the song ended I was about to walk to the table pulling her hand when she pulled me back grabbed my face and pushed my lips against hers. I stood there confused at first but didn't hesitate to kiss her back. God her lips, the same lips I have dreamed of since I met this beautiful girl. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I didn't want to let her go ever but then because we were human we were out of breath. When we pulled back I looked at her and see her smiling up at me. I kissed her again this time more passionate.

"Can we get out of here?" she whispers in my ear. Soon, we said out goodbyes and were in my car I turned on the radio and there playing was Rocketeer by Far East Movement which kind of went good for this moment, since right about now all I wanted to do was take Bella and show her the world. It might have looked corny or cheesy maybe even gay but with her I didn't care I singed the first verse to her and pretty much the whole song. Once we got to my house. I helped her out the car and lead her up my porch steps silently thanking god my parents weren't home.

As soon as we got inside I couldn't wait much longer and pushed my lips on hers and soon we were both fighting for dominance. I pushed her against the front door and she wrapped her legs around me. I was sure she could feel my need for her straining in my pants but she didn't seem to mind.

I grabbed her and carried her to my room. I placed her gently down on my bed and kissed down her neck and on top her chest. She moaned and it went straight to my dick. I reached for the zipper of her dress and pulled it down pulling it off her and onto the floor.

There she was in only a lacy blue bra and panty set. God she was just sex on

Legs. She grabbed on to my shirt and I helped her pull it off me. I kissed her and licked her bottom lip asking for permission well, in my case begging. I loved the feel of her hot mouth with mine. My hands roamed over her soft body she moaned when my hand touched under her bra and I just wanted to rip the offending clothing off her. As if she read my mind, she lifted herself up and in one swift movement unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. I stared at her perky naked breasts just aching for my touch. She was perfect. Her nipples pebbled in excitement. There was no holding back. I took one of her pink-tipped peaks into my mouth sucking and flicking it lightly with my tongue as I drew my hand down between her legs placing my palm flat against her. I couldn't believe how hot and wet she felt. I heard her breathing hitch, and she pressed her hips up towards my hand. My skin burned as she trailed her hands back down over my shoulders and arms. She traced little circles on my chest, as her other hand moved down to my belt. Soon my pants were off leaving me in my boxers. I parted her knees wider and moved down between her legs placing them over my shoulders.

As I leaned down into her I traced my nose softly in circles above her clit. Her hips shifted allowing me to slide my hands under her soft ass to gently rip off her underwear all while keeping my hot breath centered on her clit. Her scent hit me so hard I could barely keep myself from jumping on top of her and burying my cock deep inside of her. No, this is about her first, take your time asshole!

I took my fingers and gently spread her wet swollen lips, so I could lick her

from bottom to top and swirl my tongue around her clit in circles. She moaned

and fisted her hands into my hair pushing me deeper into her. I kept my tongue working on her clit while I moved one finger into her slowly pumping in and out.

I added another finger and started moving faster, curling my fingers in to hit the spot I knew would bring her release. I felt her tighten around my fingers, and I continued licking her, not wanting to waste a single taste of her. My cock throbbed as I watched her ride out her orgasm. She was even more beautiful if that was possible. I stood and placed myself at her entrance, rubbing my cock up and down between her wet folds. I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist, looked directly into her eyes half lidded with lust. I looked at her eyes staring back at me and I knew this is what she wanted. I ever so slowly pushed myself into her tight, hot sheath. I thrust into her gently at first, it broke my heart when I saw pain cross her face but she reassured me that she was okay

and demanded me to keep going. Who was I to deny her anything? I quickly pulled out of her and roughly pushed myself back in.

"Oh god more!" Bella moaned out. I thrusted harder and faster that the bed was shaking. I sped up my thrusting as I felt Bella's walls start to tighten around my cock.

"Fuck! Bella you're so hot and tight, Cum for me!"

We stayed with our own perfect rhythm soon she exploded around my cock as she

breathed my name. Two more thrusts and I joined her over the edge. We laid there trying to catch our breaths.

"I love you" I told her "always have and always will since I first saw you"

I confessed. She looked at me and gave me this big smile as she crushed her lips on mine

"I've always loved you too since the first day I sat at that lunch table and

Alice introduced us" she told me kissing my lips again. I couldn't help the

goofy grin on my face. She loved me and I loved her and right now with us

together nothing else mattered.

**The End :D**

**Reviews would be nice, I love to hear if you guys liked it or not. Thanks for reading 3 ^_^**


End file.
